Iggy
|japname = イギー |engname = Iggi (Game Dub) |birthname = |namesake = Iggy Pop (American singer) |stand = The Fool |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = Unknown |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = January 16, 1988 |gender = Male |nation = North American''Chapter 224: The Pet Shop at the Gates of Hell (3)'' |race = Boston Terrier (race) |height = 33cm |weight = |blood =unknown |hair = Black and White (Fur) |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = Coffee flavored Gum |occupation = Homeless Dog |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 20 Ch. 183 "The Fool" Iggy and "Geb" N'Dour (1) |mangafinal = Vol. 26 Ch. 244 The Spirit of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (7) |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES) |seiyuu = Shigeru Chiba (All Star Battle) |voiceactor = OVA: Aldo Stella (Italian Dub)}} is a core ally (of late appearance) featured in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Appearance In his initial appearances, Iggy was largely drawn for comedic purposes and looked like a real dog. In later chapters of Part 3, Iggy's eyes are serious and his comedic appearance downplayed, his face appearing almost humanoid to better convey his emotions (especially when he fights Pet Shop). Personality He is remembered for his obsession for coffee-flavored chewing gum and for antagonizing Jean Pierre Polnareff in the series. Iggy also sported the most unsociable traits ever in a dog, as he will fart on a person's face while chewing and ripping out their hair. He also apparently thinks himself to be stronger than Jotaro. Abilities Iggy's The Fool is a highly versatile Stand composed of sand, the mass of which Iggy may throw with great force; or use to construct strong and intricate shapes. Synopsis History Iggy, who possessed the powers of a Stand, was found by Muhammad Avdol in the street slums of New York acting as the king of the stray dogs. Only Avdol is able to come close to him, as ordinary dog catchers were attacked by his Stand. Stardust Crusaders Iggy came to the scene aboard a Speedwagon-sponsored helicopter in the middle of the desert, brought by the Speedwagon Foundation to help in the battle against DIO. Polnareff, being cocky and intrigued about their new partner, becomes the target of the ferocity that Iggy is infamous for, after disturbing his slumber. The pilots and Avdol were only able to control him because of one unlikely treat: a coffee-flavored chewing gum. Because of how he attacked Polnareff, everyone, especially Jotaro, had doubts about the suitability of Iggy's companionship. Iggy also didn't want to take part in a battle that had nothing to do with him. Their questioning grew deeper when they were attacked by N'Doul in the middle of the desert. Iggy ran from the battle, showing his cowardice and lack of intention to help.They misinterpreted Iggy's pursuit of N'Doul's trail for cowardice. Jotaro sported brutality upon Iggy to make sure he wouldn't try to escape, forcing Iggy to cooperate before N'Doul's Geb attacked both Jotaro and Iggy. Left with no choice, Iggy took Jotaro to the enemy, but in the middle of their pursuit, Iggy decided to leave Jotaro behind to be killed alone. Jotaro then threw Iggy at N'Doul, distracting the enemy enough and leading him to his eventual defeat. Jotaro ends up forgiving Iggy, saying he too wouldn't like to be dragged in a war he had nothing with himself. Iggy decided to accompany the group and earned their trust, even though Polnareff still believed he would run away in the end. Iggy didn't do much during their journey, but unintentionally helped the group. He saved them from drinking Oingo's poisoned tea and made his plan to blow up Jotaro with a orange-shaped bomb backfire, as he picked up the bomb and brought it to Oingo (disguised as Jotaro). When Oingo tried to leave the scene, Polnareff threw the bomb on him, thinking it to be a simple orange, because Iggy put his mouth in it. Iggy also defeated Boingo without even knowing he was an enemy Stand user. After Hol Horse was hospitalized by another backfired plan, Boingo promised he would become a better person and kicked his hiding box. The box accidentally hit Iggy, which made the dog furious enough to attack Boingo. Among Iggy's most noteworthy feats are defeating Pet Shop, the hawk guardian of DIO's mansion and user of the Horus Stand, after seeing a dog lover (owner of Chibi and Buchi) in danger and teaming up with Avdol in the illusory maze created by Tenore Sax inside the mansion to track down and defeat Kenny G. While trying to defend Jean Pierre Polnareff, Iggy valiantly attacks Vanilla Ice and tricks him with a sand copy of DIO. Iggy overexhausts himself to death saving Polnareff from Ice, much to the surprise of Polnareff, who believed him to end up running away in the end. After Ice's defeat, Iggy's soul, along with Avdol's, are seen transcending into heaven. ''The Genesis of Universe ''(The italicized information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) '' Featuring in ''Chapter 1: One-Way Trip from Desert to Hell, Iggy plays an important part in the battle against Absalom and Michal, tricking both with his Stand. He temporarily blinds the enemies by covering Satanic Coupler's window pane with The Fool's sand. Later he fools Absalom with a sand clone of Jotaro, allowing the real Jotaro to rescue the rest of the group.'' Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Iggy appears as one of the 6 main characters the player can use. Most of Iggy's attacks make use of his stand, The Fool. The main difference from the original series is that Iggy survives the battle against Vanilla Ice and fights along with the others against DIO. Cult Jump (GB Game) Iggy appears as one of the ten characters from the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure franchise who appears on the game. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Iggy appears as one of the most unusual playable characters in the roster. Without his stand active, many attacks are ineffective against him due to his small hitbox. However, this is almost never a surefire defense mechanism and players are usually forced to take to the offensive using charge attacks. His Sand Magic attack and floating ability are also useful for getting Iggy out of tight spots. While Iggy does die in the original story line, his Story Mode allows him to change his fate by defeating Vanilla Ice and eventually face off with DIO. During his ending, Iggy returns to New York and become the "King of the Dogs". Techniques *'Sand Dio': Iggy creates a sand replica of Shadow Dio that does an overhead punch. *'Sand Splash': While in the air, The Fool turns into a pile of sand and drops downward. *'Sand Fountain': The Fool punches the ground and makes a little sand fountain that causes damage. *'Mad Dog': Iggy lunges forward and bites the opponent. *'Flight': While in the air, The fool holds up Iggy and sprouts wings. In this form Iggy can fly back and forth for a limited amount of time. Any attack during this will result in dropping sand bombs; the angle of the bombs are determined on the buttons pressed. *'Sand Crasher': The Fool rushes forward and rams the opponent with its shoulder. The attack is fast, though is vulnerable to counterattacks. *'Sand Clutch': The Fool slides forward and splits in two. If the attack connects, they are sucked into it as it turns into a sandstorm. This move is unblockable. *'Sand Magic': The Fool absorbs Iggy into the ground and can appear anywhere on the map depending on the button and directions pressed. Note: When Iggy is in underground during Dio's Time Stop, he is unable to be attacked. *'Big Sand Wave': The Fool swings its arm down, then turns into a ball and flies forward as a wave of stand moving across the screen. A fairly fast attack, though can countered with another attack. *'Bad Doggie': The Fool slides forward a short distance. If the attack connects, Iggy leaps onto the foe and does uncertain things behind a snowed-out screen. Much like Sand Clutch, this move is unblockable. Iggy can use this move with or without the Stand activated; as such, he can "dodge" his way closer or behind the enemy, and then execute the attack for a nasty surprise. Jump Ultimate Stars (DS) He appears as Jotaro's 3-block support koma. Jotaro throws him as a projectile. When Iggy gets near an opponent he will activate The Fool to protect himself (similiar to how he did againts N'Dool). If he touches an enemy, he immobilizes them while The Fool causes the "Battle Seal" status effect. All-Star Battle (PS3) Iggy makes an appearance in All-Star Battle, as a playable DLC Character, as part of the 2nd campaign, along with Old Joseph Joestar. Many of his attacks and play style are based off or similar to the ones in Heritage For The Future. He is voiced by Shigeru Chiba, though this is considered to be his "inner voice" as his opponents cannot hear him speak. Iggy's alternate costume mirrors his original appearance before his style change. His HHA creates a wave of sand that, when successful, causes The Fool to lift the opponent into the air before dive-bombing them to the ground. His GHA is a massive sand wave where Iggy himself dives forward and bites the opponent on the nose, similar to his victory over Pet Shop, and then the sand smashes into them. In his alternate costume, his GHA changes and instead of biting the nose of his enemy, he will clamp onto their head and then fart on their face (reenacting his initial encounter with Polnareff). Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Iggy appears as one of the several PART III characters who posses a Metal Striker. His FINISH move makes his stand, The Fool, appears and do a dash attack on the defeated opponent. Similiar to All-Star Battle (PS3), both Iggy's appareances posses an Metal Striker, one for his "more realistic dog appareance" and another for his "style change". Trivia * Originally, Iggy was supposed to have been a scraggly old dog, but this changed in the middle of the publication. His design and coloration is mainly based off that of a Boston Terrier. * He is the only main character of Part III to not directly encounter Dio. Kakyoin and Polnareff had previously encountered Dio when they were taken over by his flesh buds, Jotaro and Joseph faced Dio during the events of the Dio's World chapter (accompanied by Kakyoin and Polnareff), and Avdol encountered Dio roughly four months before the events of Part III. Interestingly, in the OVA, Iggy did encounter Dio right before going with Polnareff to fight Vanilla Ice. * In the fighting game, when Alessi uses Sethan on Iggy, he transforms into a more realistic looking dog. This is referencing the art change from his initial appearance to his current form. * In the OVA, Iggy dies when he is caught by surprise by Ice, who bisects him and kicks his lifeless body into a wall. * Iggy being a dog may be a reference to the song, "I Wanna Be Your Dog" by the Stooges, of which his namesake, Iggy Pop, is the lead singer. Gallery Iggy First Appearance.png|Iggy's first appearance attacking Polnareff Iggy The Fool.png|Iggy summons the Fool for the first time Iggy Chews.png|Iggy chews Iggy Farts.png|Iggy farts Iggy OVA.png|Iggy as seen in the 1993 OVA adaptation. Dwfmm9.gif|Iggy & his Stand as they appear in the Arcade Game Spriteiggy.PNG|Iggy's sprite in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Iggy ASB.png|Iggy as he appears in All-Star Battle References Site Navigation Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Part III Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Ghosts